la haine du scorpion
by camus47
Summary: petits pov entre un renegat et un or
1. Chapter 1

Des larmes coulants sur ses joues, Mu proposa de se rendre aux enfers. La question qu'on se posait tous fut exprimer par Saga: "Comment faire pour y aller?"

Le belier nous expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire. On reflechit un instant puis nous nous rangeamesa l'explication du premier gardien.

C'est alors que je prie la parole et dit:

- C'est d'accord mais on pourrait peut-etre les aider a y aller.

- De qui tu parles? me demanda Saga, des bronzes?

- Ils sont suffisament forts et debrouillards pour y aller. Ils accompliront ce miracles, ils en ont le devoir mais aussi le pouvoir.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais ce n'est pas de eux dont je parlais.

- Qu'est-ce que..., se demanderent les autres chevaliers.

Seul Camus avait comprit. Il me lanca dans un souffle telepathique: " Vas-y, fais de moi ce que tu veux. Je le merite."

Il ne m' en fallut pas plus pour que je me jette a sa gorge. Mes mains serraient son cou, des larmes me venaient aux yeux. Il ne me resistait que peu car il relevait la tete pour me regarder dans les yeux meme s'il avait perdu la vue.

Ma colere, ma haine, ma tristesse ne me firent entendre les voix de mes freres d'armes que de loin. Soudain, je sentis deux non trois paires de bras m'attraper et me rejeter en arriere. Je chuta lourdement lachant ma prise. Furieux, je voulus repartir a l'attaque mais des bras puissants me stopperent.

Mu me demanda:

- Pourquoi Milo?

- Ils nous ont trahis. Trahis leur rang et Athena! C'est impardonnable! Comment pouvez-vous leur faire confiance?

- Milo! Tu n'as pas compris! Ils ont fait ca pour Athena.

A moins que..., me repondit-il en faisant soudain la relation entre Camus et moi.

Il ajouta:

- Oh, je vois! J'ai compris la raison de ta colere. Mais tu ne peux faire ca. Je te rapelle qu'on doit retrouver Athena aux enfers.

- Et je viendrais mais avant je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

Je savais que ceux qui me retenais et les autres avaient ecouter notre conversation mais je m'en fichais. Ce qui m'importais, c'etait l'homme en face de moi, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, qui m'avait trahi.

Voyant que mes geoliers ne me lachaient pas, je commenca a perdre mon sang froid. Mon cosmo s'enflamma et devint agressif. Avec une force incroyable, celui-ci explosa envoyant valser au loin mes freres d'armes qui me retenais.

Je relanca l'aiguille ecarlate et le fait qu'il la subisse sans risposter augmenta encore plus ma fureur. Alors que je venais de lui infligeait quatorzes coups de mon attaque, un cosmo froid, glace vint tenter d'apaiser le mien.

Sur le moment, je crus que c'etait lui qui essayait de me calmer, comme il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs, mais rien qu'en le regardant, agonisant sans montrer sa souffrance, je sus que quelqu'un d'autre intervenait. C'etait cet imbecile de bronze, cet oiseau a plumes, le cygne.

-Milo! Arretes, ressaisis-toi! Je sais que tu te sens trahis car moi aussi je le suis. Il y a plus important que de regler nos comptes maintenant.

- Tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer entre lui et moi. Ne tente pas de m'arreter sinon tu en subiras les consequences et je ne le veux pas, lui repondis-je par la pensee.

- Pourquoi tu ne le veux pas? Je te rapelle que je suis aussi coupable que lui puisque c'est moi qui lui ai prit sa vie la premiere fois.

- Peu m'importe ce detail desormais, tu n'as pas a interferer dans nos histoires, alors maintenant tu nous laisse tranquilles!

Je coupais la communication avec un certain regret. Au fond de moi, j'adorais le russe meme si je venais d'etre dur avec lui a cet instant. Mon attention se reporta sur son maitre. Il s'etait releve et attendait que je lui porte le dernier coup.

Un leger eclat blanc essaya de s'interposer entre lui et moi mais il fut vite repousser par Camus.

Le froncement de sourcils, sa tenue decontractee mais paralysee par mon attaque, son masque de froid, ses longs cheveuxqui flottaient au vent, tout ca me fit frisonner.

Je ferma les yeux pour essayer de refouler ces sentiments qui refluaient en moi. Ma colere, ma haine commencaient a flancher.

Non, pas maintenant, me dis-je mais c'etait trop tard. Malgre moi, des larmes coulerent sur mon visage. Peniblement, je rouvris les yeux et gardant tant bien que mal un visave colerique, je commenca a lancer mon dernier coup. Mais je ne le voulais pas, je ne le voulais plus le tuer. Il etait tout pour moi, mes sentiments avaient repris le dessus.

Je stoppa mon attaque a quelques centimetres de lui. Mes larmes coulaient en torrent sans discontinuer et je tomba a genoux.

Une main vint se poser sur mon epaule tandis que l'autre me releva la tete et me caressa la joue.

Une main froide, qui me manquait tant. Soudain, je fus attire contre un corps et en sentant son odeur de neige, je sus que c'etait lui.

Je lacha:

- Je ... je ne peux...pas te faire ca. Je t'aime trop. Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Milo, mon amour, calme toi, me repondit-il par la pensee etant donne que Shaka l'avait prive de la parole, ce n'est pas a toi de demander pardon mais plutot a moi. J'aurais du trouver le moyen de te faire passer le message de la raison qui nous as amenes ici, les autres et moi. Je suis impardonnable. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma vie, tu es mon sang.

Je prit son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il repondit a mon baiser et nous restames ainsi jusqu'a ce que la voix de Saga nous interrompe. Il nous disait qu'on devait tous deguerpir avant que les bronzes n'arrivent et que Shion se debrouillerait avec eux.

On se releva, se tenant par la main, et suivirent le gemeau et les autres.

Peu importait ce qui allait se passer maintenant puisque je venais de retrouver mon amour.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous etions tous les six. Athena venait de se suicider pour aller aux enfers. D'une oreille distraite, j'ecoutais ce que Mu et Saga disait. D'une oreille distraite, oui, car de l'autre, je guettais les reactions d'un autre chevalier.

Celui qui avait ete mon ami, mon amant et que j'avais trahi en revenant a la vieen tant que pion d'Hades.

Si j'avais fais cela, c'etait bien evedemment pour Athena mais egalement pour lui car je regrettais sincerement et amerement la lachete dont j' avais fais preuve envers lui.

Je revins a la realite lorsque j'entendis: " C'est d'accord mais on pourrait peut-etre les aides a y aller".

Mon coeur se serra quand je reconnus sa voix. Je savais tres bien de qui il parlait.

Il essaiyait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer sa haine, sa colere et sa tristesse.

Je me mis a le regarder, meme aveugle, en tentant de controler mes emotions puis par telepathie , lui lanca:" Vas-y, fais de moi ce que tu veux. Je le merite".

Aussitot apres, apres je sentis ses deux mains se serraient autour de mon cou. Je me laissais faire mais essayais de lever la tete pour pouvoir le regarder. On lutta quelques instants puis ses mains me lacherent. Je compris pourquoi lorsque j'entendis un bruit de chute. Mu lui demanda pourquoi il avait eu cette impulsion et comprit tres vite ce qu'il y avait entre le scorpion et moi.

J'etais inquiet, meme si je ne le montrais pas, car j'avais senti une concentration de son cosmo. Il allait entrer dans dans une de ses coleres noires et cette fois, je ne pourrais ni l'empecher, ni le calmer. Il ne le supporterait pas et lui ferait encore plus mal.

Son cosmo explosa envoyant valser au-loin ceux qui le retenait. Je recu d'un seul coup quatorzes petites aiguilles a traver mon corps. Il venait de me relancer son scarlett needleavec beaucoup plus de puissance que lorsqu'on etait dans le temple de Shaka. Je m'ecroula sans lacher un cri de douleur. J'avais encore et toujours ma fierte.

Je me releva tant bien que mal et sentis la presence d'un autre cosmo aupres de mon Milo. Un cosmo glace, si semblable au mien, qui essayait de raisonner, sans doute, le scorpion.

C'etait Hyoga, mon disciple prefere que j'aimais comme un fils. Decidement, son grand coeur ne le lacherai jamais et je dois l'avouer, je l'admirais.

Soudain, le cosmo du cygne quitta celui de Milo puis vint se placer devant moi. Apres quelques secondes d'etonnement, je lui demanda telepathiquement, en colere:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu veux te faire tuer?

- Je vous protegerer meme au peril de ma vie.

- Je croyais t'avoir debarrasser de cette faiblesse qu'etait les sentiments. Tu n'as pas a te meler de mes affaires meme si je dois mourrir de la main de Milo. Laisses-nous.

La trace de son cosmo disparut. Il devait certainement m'en vouloir mais il le fallait. Je savais que j'avais ete cruel avec lui, cela m'attrista mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Mon attention se reporta sur mon bourreau. Je ne pouvais voir son visage mais je sentais la confusion en lui. Son amour pour moi avait refait surface et combattait sa haine et sa colere. Il lanca Antares mais s'arreta a quelques centimetres de moi et tomba a genoux.

Stupefait sur le moment, je mis quelques secondes avant de reagir. Je m'accroupis, posa une main sur son epaule et avec l'autre, lui releva le menton. Par Athena, que le contactdee sa peau m'avait manque. Je l'attira contre moi pour lui faire sentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. De fines larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Il etait bien le seul a avoir reussi a briser la glace qui entourait mon coeur.

Il me demanda pardon d'une voix secouee de sanglots. Je lui repondit telepathiquement que ce n'etait pas a lui de formuler cette requete mais plutot a moi. Que j'aurais du trouver un moyen de le prevenir et je lui declara mon amour en disant qu'il etait ma vie et mon sang.

Il leva la tete, prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa comme jamais. On mettait tous nos sentiments dans ce baiser jusqu'a ce que la voix de Saga nous intterrompe pour nous dire qu'il fallait y aller si on ne voulait pas avoir les bronzes sur le dos.

On se releva et suivirent nos compagnons, main dans la main. J'obligea mon scorpio a presser le pas car je ne voulais pas tomber nez a nez avec Hyoga qui devait souffrir a cause des propos que je lui avais dit.

Meme si je m'en voulais par rapport a ce fils que j'aimais, j'etais heureux car je venais de retrouver mon mimi d'amour.


End file.
